This invention relates to a process for adjusting the green/blue emission ratio of a terbium-activated gadolinium oxysulfide x-ray phosphor by addition of zinc to the initial raw material mixture which is heat-treated to form the phosphor. More particularly as the amount of zinc increases the ratio increases.
In the field of x-ray intensifier screens, it is sometimes desirable to adjust the green/blue emission ratio of the phosphor. In this way, the phosphor emission can be adjusted to the sensitivity of the film being used.